


One must not forget

by madammina



Category: Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Gen, Why would you use entice on a widower?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Lamia's entices all that come across them.  Cyan is newly widowed.  This won't end well.





	One must not forget

When the battle was over, Cyan staggered over to a nearby stream, his body shaking. What had passed for lunch lurched around in his stomach as he pulled his cape over his shoulders. 

"Lamias are awful, aren't they," Sazh said. He patted Cyan gently on the back. Cyan took a shuddering breath. 

"Elayne... Elayne..." He managed to stutter out. "I can't..."

"Cyan, it's not your fault," Sazh said. His Chocobo popped out of his hair and squeaked as it looked at Cyan. "My wife died a few years ago and when those Lamias get ahold of you..." Sazh shuddered. "But you don't choose it."

"It is a few seconds of forgetting, then the horror that thou hast forgotten," Cyan muttered. "She died in my arms." He took a breath. "And mine son."

Sazh continued to pat Cyan, but his own eyes grew glassy. 

"I have a son out there. Dajh, he's a L'Cie like me... maybe. Fal'Cie are stupid." Sazh stopped patting Cyan and let the Chocobo jump into his arms. "I don't want him to be a L'Cie. It's why I tried to convince the Fal'Cie to make me one instead. I don't know if it worked." He shook his head. They both turned and looked at the young men. Vaan and Firion were pulling out weapons and job classes to see if Bartz could mimic them. Laguna also had a distracted expression, but whether it was the Lamia that caused it or the fact that Vivi had almost set his clothes on fire was unknown. The Warrior of Light was inscrutable, but Yuffie was teasing Cloud over getting caught up in a battle. 

"I don't want to forget her." Cyan finally said. "And they... they just... lure me away." He shook his head and wished he had something to hold like Sazh's Chocobo. But bigger. 

"They want that." Sazh agreed. "If you are distracted, you can't harm them." 

"I would not harm them if they did not attack us," Cyan grumbled back. And yet...  
****

That night, Cyan waited until he and Cecil held watch over their ever expanding group. The flame of their fire flickered as it sunk low, and around it scattered his companions. Terra was hovering slightly above ground, yes, but everyone else slept on the ground or covered with a blanket of some sort. Laguna was half asleep a bit away, and Tidus slept between Eiko and Vivi. Mog had disappeared. 

Once Cyan was sure Cecil was out of sight, he slunk through the dewy grass. His sword was strapped to his back, in case he needed it, but he wasn't sure. As he made his way to the forest underneath the moonlight, he heard something slither than a woman's laugh. 

"Oh, SOMEONE has found us..." She said and rose from the ground. There were two other ones by her and they slid around Cyan, trapping him. He didn't flinch. He closed his eyes though and took a deep breath that hitched slightly when he felt something scrape his leg. "What are you looking for?"

"Mine wife, Elayne Garamonde of Doma." He said, still not looking at them. "Thou hast tried in battle to make me forget her, canst thou let me remember?" 

He felt a hand touch his face and stroked his mustache. 

"Oh, you are TENSE." Someone giggled. "Can we take the edge off?"

"I just want to see Elayne." Cyan managed to whisper, his eyes still shut. 

"Oh we can manage that... for a price." Someone whispers in his hear. He tries to step back, but their tail is wrapped around his feet and cloak and he trips. "Come with us, become a monster, forsake the light that has only given you pain, join us and one of us will become your precious wife." A hand reaches down from his mustache to his cheek and down his neck.

"I-"

"CYAN!" A voice shouted. "Cyan where are you?" 

Cyan's eyes snap open, and he's staring into the Lamia's red eyes and dirty hair. It laughs and leans over to kiss him. Already it seems more inviting, more warm, more... if he just relaxed...

A gunshot cracked through the still air and hit her in the shoulder. SHe hissed, and that broke the spell. While Cyan still couldn't escape, he could yell. 

"SAZH!" 

"I see ya!" Another shot and the Lamia slithered off of Cyan, bleeding, and hissing. Blood dripped on the grass and Cyan curled up again.

"I got you, I got you." Sazh lifted Cyan up from the ground, and Cyan rested his head on Sazh's shoulder. "Cecil realized you had disappeared so we all went out to search. What was going on?"

"I'm weak," Cyan muttered.

"You're in mourning," Sazh replied. The Chocobo left his afro and nestled where Cyan had his ribbon. "It's okay."

"I failed the light."

"You watched your wife die." Sazh sighed. "Come on, the sun is rising. Let's get you cleaned up." Sazh walked along, Cyan leaning on him as if he was drunk. "Why don't you tell me about her, and your son. Maybe that can help."

"Thou dost realize she would have taken my place as more of a light than I am if she were alive," Cyan asked. Sazh suddenly began to chuckle.

"Oh, she sounds amazing. Where did you meet?" Sazh asked as they started to see the edges of the camp.

"Well...."


End file.
